valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life and Death of Toyo Harada Vol 1 2
| Series = ''The Life and Death of Toyo Harada'' | Volume = 1 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The deadly campaign of the most powerful psiot in the Valiant Universe continues! In the present: Toyo Harada finds himself and The Foundation Zone under attack by a coalition of world governments, as one of his own teammates begins to turn on him. In the past: Toyo Harada escapes Japan aboard a fishing vessel, and sets sail for the new world. Chapter II: Nobody Knows What It's Like To Be the Bad Man Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * ** * Other Characters: * * * Old man refugee * Random pirates * Scions of Harada * Takashi * Unnamed soldier Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** Space Elevator Station *** **** ***** Cold fusion reactor ***** Facility large enough to fit hundreds of pregnant humans ***** Non-functioning super hospital ** *** India *** **** ** Europe *** Italy ** North America *** United States of America **** Washington, D.C. * Earth's Orbit * Unknown dimension and physical space ** }} Items: * Angela's harness * * * Mind-Squall * Vehicles: * Harada's ship * Harbinger Foundation Transport * * Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), ©, & (Pre-Order) * Editors: (senior), (associate) * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * The Life and Death of Toyo Harada #2 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Cover C ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script, inks, colors, and lettered final for page 6 * Inside the Foundation Zone - script excerpts and inked art (2 pages) ** Pretty Fly for a Psy Guy ** There's No "Vine" in "Team" ** Braining Cats and Dogs ** Greeting Committee ** It's All My Vault ** Long Live the Room * The Life and Times of Toyo Harada, Part Two (09/13/09) (2 pages) ** An interview with the industrialist and CEO of the Harbinger Foundation ** Part Two is about Harada's journey to the U.S. on board of a cargo ship as a young teenager (that is shown in the main storyline) * Who is Toyo Harada? (1 page) ** A short biography (by Joshua Dysart) Notes * What is known as the "Obelisk of Eyeballs" (from ) is named the ''Living Room'' by writer Joshua Dysart in the extra material of the Pre-Order Edition. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:TOYO 002 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg|'Cover A' by Mico Suayan & Diego Rodriguez TOYO 002 COVER-B OLIVETTI.jpg|'Cover B' by Ariel Olivetti TOYO 002 COVER-C HASPIEL.jpg|'Cover C' by Dean Haspiel TOYO 002 VARIANT-PRE-ORDER CAFU.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Cafu & Andrew Dalhouse Textless Cover Art TOYO 002 VARIANT-PRE-ORDER CAFU-TL.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover Textless' by Cafu & Andrew Dalhouse Preview TOYO 002 001.jpg TOYO 002 002.jpg TOYO 002 003.jpg TOYO 002 004.jpg TOYO 002 005.jpg Related References External links